Destined Mates
by JJP10
Summary: Jace Herondale is the Alpha of his pack and has yet to find his mate. But when he meets Clary a small town girl he automatically falls head over heels for her. Only problem is that he's a werewolf and she's a mundane. Will the pack approve of his new found interest.
1. Chapter 1

The rising sun shines through the tree lining of the forest. I walk through the dense trees stepping over branches here and there. After a few minutes I exit the woods and step onto the black paved road. I walk down the street till I reach the small town of Branwell. It has a population of 2,003 and everyone knows everyone.

Except for me of course, I don't associate with mundanes. I only come to town every now and then to get supplies for the pack. I'm Jace by the way, Alpha of the Herondale pack. Are camp is a few miles south from this shitty little town.

I enter the dirty run down corner store. The little bell at the top of the door rings when I open it. The only person in the store is the cashier which makes sense since it's only six A.M. I head to the back where the medical supplies are. I get gauges, bandages, and hydrogen peroxide. Wolves heal fairly quickly but large injuries sometimes need gauges and bandages. We can still get infected too that's what's the hydrogen peroxide is for.

I remember that Max wanted me to get him a chocolate bar while I was here as well. I go into aisle with the candy to look for it. I hear the bell above the door ring and then I smell the sweetest scent ever. It smelled like vanilla, strawberries, and something citric-y all rolled into one. And god did it smell good. I looked up to see a small girl walk in.

Her hooded black jacket covered her face but her long bright red curly hair was hanging out of the front of the hood. I had no idea why but her scent was slowly driving me crazy for some reason.

The girl walked to the aisle in front of mine and started browsing the other side of the shelf. They were short enough where you could see over them. I was able to to now see her pale smooth porcelain skin. Then it happened, she looked up at me and I saw the most beautiful emerald green eyes I'd ever laid eyes on. Gold met green for a few seconds before she looked away shyly.

That's interesting most mundie girls flash me a smile and start flirting. It's always the same questions as well. I haven't seen you around are you new in town? So do you have a girlfriend are you free tonight? I usually ignore their advances and keep walking. Like I said earlier I don't associate with mundies, except for when I want an easy lay that is.

I grab Max's chocolate bar before heading to the register. The cashier is an old lady with long silver gray hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She gave me a toothless smile which I didn't return. She rings up the items and puts them in a white plastic. "Your a very handsome young man" she croaks out smiling again. I give her a tight smile before I turn to leave.

I didn't even notice the red head girl walking to the register before I ran straight into her making her drop all of her items. She let out a puff of frustration as she bent down to pick everything up. I also bent down to help her. She had grabbed most of her stuff already. I picked up the last item which was a map of town. She snatched it out my hand and glared at me. "Watch where your going" she said angrily.

Now that pissed me off who was she to show me such disrespect, I'm alpha and I don't get disrespected. On a regular basis I would sock the person in the face. But I'm pretty sure there's that unwritten mundane rule where you can't hit girls or whatever. "What did you just say to me"

"I said watch where your going" she repeats.

She gets up and continues to the register. I also get up and hurriedly leave the store. I start walking back the way I came. I walk down the road out of town till I reach the forest. Camp is only about five miles out.

Once I enter camp Max comes running up to me. He runs into me full force and hugs my legs since he's so short he's only seven after all.

"Jace your back". After a few seconds he pulls away.

"Did you get the chocolate" he asks excitedly. I give him a smile before reaching into the bag and handing it to him. "Share it with the other cubs" I say before ruffling his hair instinctively. He nods before running off. The camp is constructed of a few small log cabins fire pits here and there. Little patches of land being used to grow fruit and vegetables. And many large teepee like tents. The Alpha and the Betas lived in the cabins. They were the hunters and protectors of the pack. The omegas lived in the tents and took care of the crops, did the cooking, and watched the beta pups when their parents went out hunting.

I walked to my cabin which was the largest since I was Alpha. It consisted of three rooms. A sitting room, a bedroom, and a eating room. The sitting room had a couch and table. The eating room was basically empty, it only had a few cushions on the floor and a large sheet of wood that laid flat on the floor. Wolves typically ate on the ground. The bedroom had a wooden dresser and a queen sized bed will pillows and a sheets made of fur.

A knock sounded at the door. I open it to see Izzy with her long legs and silky black hair. She's basically my sister, we grew up together and are parents were close. And Alec my second command was her brother.

"Max said to tell you thank you for the chocolate" she say while leaning on the door frame.

"It was no problem" I say.

"Are you guys still going hunting tonight" Izzy says

"Of course someone's gotta bring in meat for the pack" I say stating the obvious.

"I was just making sure, so I would know if I had to get one of the omegas to watch Max tonight" she says. You would think that it would be the parents job to find a babysitter but when Max was three their parents died in battle. Sixteen year old Alec then had to step up and take care of thirteen year old Izzy and little Max. Now that Izzy was older she mostly cared for Max.

"Who said you were going in the first place" I ask?

"Well I don't see why not I'm almost seventeen I can take care of myself" she says confidently.

"And what does Alec think about this" I ask?

"I can make my own decisions" she says.

"Well who am I to stop you then, just promise to be careful". She nods thankfully. She then scrunches up her nose and starts smelling the air.

"What is that" she questions. "It's like really sweet". She then leans in and smells my shirt. "Who is that" she says.

"Oh just some scent left over from a mundie I ran into earlier". I say trying to brush off the topic.

"Was this mundie a girl, do tell" she says crossing her arms.

"Yes it was a girl, but like I said just a random mundane" I say trying to play it off cool.

"Well she smells good whoever she is" she says before walking away.

If I'm being honest I haven't gotten my mind off her since I left the store. She made me feel all tingly and strange inside. She was feisty to and I liked that. They say that when you feel this way about someone that you've found your mate. But I quickly through that idea out of my head she was a mundane. Wolfs don't mate with mundane stuff at least often anyway. Plus I was Alpha which made me basically destined to end up with a strong mate. Which would most likely be a wolf not a weak mundie.


	2. Chapter 2

21 Pilots blasts into my ears from my headphones while I get jostled every now and then, when the car hits a bump. I'm Clary, and right now we a currently on are way to the town of Branwell. The only people who know about it are the people in it. That's how little it is. Basically my own personal hell.

I was fine where I was in the New York. But no my new step father, Valentine wanted to move. He said it was to loud and there were to many people, but that's why I loved it. And my mother just jumped on board with his idea, despite my protests. She didn't care about what I said anymore. It was about Valentine now and I was nonexistent.

We've been driving for two days with barely any bathroom breaks, all because Valentine didn't want to make pit stops. It's dark right now since it's like two A.M. So here we are pulling up the crap-ily paved road to Branwell. I couldn't really see anything except for the outs lines of small stores and houses. That would be the only good thing about this. Living in a house instead of an apartment now I wouldn't be so crammed in with them.

But no house was big enough to get me far enough away from them. Finally we pull into the narrow driveway of a medium size house. We get out of the car and Valentine and Jocelyn go up to the door. He unlocks it the turns to me.

"Clarissa don't just stand there start moving the boxes" he barks out. I just role my eyes before going back to the car. I mean it's not like I wanted to see are new home as well, I think sarcastically.

But I go to the car and start grabbing the stuff. Of course Valentine didn't want to pay for a moving truck so we put the stuff in the car. But it's only so big so Valentine had to go back to New York tomorrow morning to get the rest. Just imagine I was stuffed in the car covered in boxes and bags for two days. It was awful.

I start caring the first box into the house. The lights were on so I could finally see. The floors were wooden, the wallpaper was a cream color. Right now I was in a short hallway straight ahead I could see the kitchen on the left was the living room and on the right was the dining room. There was also a bathroom and a closet near the kitchen. Next to the kitchen was a stair case that lead upstairs.

I put the large box down in the kitchen. I could hear Jocelyn and Valentine upstairs laughing. No doubt exploring their new home while I did all the work.

It took me more than an hour to bring everything into the house by myself. When I was done I grabbed my covers and pillow to make my bed. Upstairs there were five doors. There were three bedrooms and another closet and bathroom. I chose the bedroom farthest away from theirs.

I opened the door and the room was basically empty. It had a white dresser, a closet, and a bed frame with a crappie looking mattress on top. I made the bed and laid down. But I couldn't sleep. I wasn't tired since all I could do in the car was sleep and it was to quiet. So I layer awake on my crappie new mattress and stared at the ceiling. After what felt like forever the sun finally came up at six A.M and I decided to get up. It was quiet in the house. When I went down stairs there was a note on the counter. Went with Val back to New York be back in a few days -Mom

Well isn't that great. The plan was for Valentine to go back by himself so I wouldn't be left alone in this foreign town. But I guess she didn't care about leaving her sixteen year old daughter in a place she's never been to. Mother of the year. But I can't complain to much cause life still sucks when they are here anyway. I'm hungry and it's not like there food in the fridge.

I decide to grab the key to the house sitting on the counter and go out to get some food. I start walking around till I see a corner store. I decide to go inside to look for some junk food to eat.

o~O~o

Got that guy was an ass. He didn't even apologize for running into me I think as I exit the store. I have to admit he was about the hottest guy by far that I've seen here. Something about him made me feel funny not really sure what it was yet. He kept staring at me too, but then again everyone is. Literally everyone I pass keeps staring at me like I have antlers on my head. They must not get a lot of new comers here and I can see why.

I get back to the house and house back to my room. I start studying the map I bought. It's summer time so no school. But despite it being summer time it's chilly and humid. But in the mean time I need to find something to occupy myself with. I like drawing and photography. I liked drawing/painting and taking pictures of natural landscapes. And this town has nothing interesting in it. So I plan on going out of town and into the woods where maybe I can get something good to sketch or take photos of. So right now I'm planning out my route with sharpie on the map. The old woman from the store said the woods were dangerous because there were wild animals. But I'll be careful and I'm sure it will be fine. Plus this was opportunity to see some real scenery.

 **Jace**

It's finally night fall when we set off for the hunt. Me and fourteen betas in including Alec and Izzy leave camp. We split up into three groups of five so we can cover more land. We all turn into are wolf form and sprint into the dark depths of the forest. The hunt was going fine my group had taken down a large buck when all of a sudden we heard someone from the pack give a distress howl.

My group abandoned the buck and sprinted towards the noise. I was the fastest so I got there first. The wolves were huddled around something. I pushed my way through there was a large hunting knife on the ground and it wreaked of the scent of a human. "Hunters" the pack growled out.

I knew they were correct. Humans a wolves who weren't in the pack weren't allowed on our territory. But most humans don't know about werewolves so they don't know about territory lines. Every now and then humans come hunting and they step into our territory. We don't want humans to know about our existence and we can't have them on our land hunting the food we need to survive.

So usually we scare them off they tell their friends and they stay out of this part of the forest for a few years before another naïve idiot comes stumbling along. This knife is proof that a human was on our land and we didn't even notice.

I tell all the betas to go back to camp and tell the others. I also now have to bump up security to make sure we know about the next time they come back.

 **Two days later**

Valentine and Jocelyn are back and god are they annoying. She keeps laughing at his dumb jokes. And they keep talking about how great the house is and how their life is going to be great here, all while ignoring my existence. I decide that I have to get out of here I can't spend another minute here with them.

I go upstairs and grab a small backpack. I put my sketch book inside, along with a few pencils, my camera, a chocolate bar, a water bottle, and the map. I leave the house without my "parents" giving me a second glance. I head to the road out of town. After a few minutes I reach the woods. I go in and start walking not really having a destination in mind. Try my best to walk straight so I don't get lost.

The birds are humming and the sunlight shines through the trees. I see a bright red bird and take out my camera to take a photo. I start taking photos of the trees as well. I get so caught up in taking in the scenery that I walked for almost an hour. I sit down to take a break and drink some water. Then I here a branch snap my head whips up to the noise. But I calm down when I see it's just a little boy.

"Gosh you scared me kid" I say

"I'm sorry" he says

"What's your name are you by yourself" I question

"I'm Max, and I'm with my sister" he says smiling

"Oh okay do you guys live in town" I ask

"No we live here where do you live" he says cheerfully how strange I think.

"I just moved into Branwell" this kids pretty adorable I wonder if he'll let me take a photo.

"Mind if I take a photo" I ask and he nods cheerfully. I lift up my camera and snap a photo. I look down at it to see if it's clear. Then thats when I notice in the background there's a giant black wolf staring directly into the camera. I look up slowly to see the large wolf still there staring directly at me with its bright blue eyes and I just freeze. Max catches my gaze and looks behind him. He turns around and looks at me and smiles "Oh that's just Izzy" the wolf then starts to growl at me and stalk towards me.

I scream louder than I knew possible before I take off running. I didn't even notice that I had left my bag. The only reason I still had my camera was because of the strap around my neck that it was attached to. I was sprinting away quickly not even sure if the wolf was s chasing me. I tripped and my camera fell from around my neck but I didn't even notice. I just got up and kept running I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. Some how I made it out of the woods and I ran back into town back to the house.

I ran into the kitchen where my mom and Valentine were. "Honey your tracking mud into the house" she screeched.

"I...I" I stutter out

"You need to go clean that up this instance" she says

"But I..."

"No buts clean it up now" she say irritably.

"You heard you mother do it now" Valentine says. I just stand there shocked.

"Clarissa why do you have to be so stupid clean up the damn mud" he yells. Oh I just can't take it they can't give me five seconds of their day can they. Instead of cleaning up the dirt I just run upstairs to my room.

"Your grounded" Valentine yells at my retreating form.

I slam the door shut and lock it I then sink to the floor in front of the door in frustration.

God I hate them.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell were you thinking" I yell. Isabelle shrinks back a bit at my booming voice.

"I was protecting Max" she responds indignantly.

Isabelle and Max were standing in Jace's cabin while he yelled angrily at them. After the incident in the woods Isabelle had to tell Jace, because the rules were if there was a mundane spotting you had to report straight to alpha. Isabelle had been dreading this moment while walking back to camp with Max because she knew Jace would be pissed. Not only had she seen a human but the human had seen her and taken a photo while she was in wolf form.

"And Max what were you thinking, talking with a mundane like she was an old friend or something".

"I'm sorry Jace, she seemed nice" Max whispered looking at the ground. Jace sighed before kneeling down in front of him.

"Mundanes aren't to be trusted Max, what if it was a hunter" I said. At this Max looked up.

"Clary's not a hunter, she's nice, she wasn't gonna hurt me, we were just talking"

"We'll finish this later, just go back to your cabin, I need to have a word alone with Isabelle for a minute". He nods solemnly and leaves the cabin. I then turn to Isabelle.

"I cant believe you let the mundane see you in wolf form and she took a photo, what if she tells someone"

"I...I don't know"

"Of course you don't know because you don't think" I hiss angrily.

"Okay far as the photo goes I have it handled" she says and tosses him an old looking camera.

"She dropped it when she was running away it also has her scent on it if we need to find her"

"We will not be finding anyone, I will go to find her while you are on kitchen duty with the omegas for a week"

"Are you serious" Izzy protests.

"Of course I'm serious now get out I need time to think". She huffs before storming out of the cabin. I lifted the camera up to my nose and breathed in the sweetest smell ever. There it was again that scent the red head from the store. Her intoxicating scent was driving me crazing. It was like a drug and god was I addicted. So addicted I leaned in for another smell. Oh god I'm turning into a creep aren't I. Just standing here smelling a camera just because it smells like her. What is this girl doing to me.

o~O~o

I've been sitting around the house the past few days doing absolutely nothing. I'm grounded not that it would stop me from sneaking out but there's nothing to sneak out to. So I've just been lying around playing on my phone eating chips and that's just about it. But god am I bored out of my mind I just wanna do something anything for crying out loud. Hell I rather be an school actually scratch that school is worse. I prefer to be bored with nothing to do then be stressed out with a ton of work.

But by now I'm used to the loneliness. I was also kind of sad. I had lost my camera. It wasn't just a crappy old digital camera though it was my Dad's, my real Dad. Luke had died when I was ten. It was hard to remember him now it had been so long. But the only thing that kept me from forgetting his face was that camera. Inside there were photos of us. The only memories left of our family before it all fell apart. Back when my Mom still loved me and Luke was with us.

But now they were all gone, because I was stupid and I lost them. I would've gone to look for my camera in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the fear of being eaten. That's also why I wanted my camera back. I needed to see that photo again just so I would know that I'm not going crazy. That I had really seen that wolf, that I wasn't just tripping out. But like I said I was to scared to go back.

o~O~o

Around nine I decided to got out. Online I found some club called Pandemonium. So I put on a cropped maroon ombré muscle tank top that exposed my stomach and I paired it with ripped black jeans and my white converse. I looked cute but it wasn't really a clud outfit but I was never one for showy stuff.

I snuck downstairs where Jocelyn and Valentine were watching a movie on the couch. I quietly tip toed past them and snuck out the front door. I knew that they wouldn't notice that I had left because they never came to check on me. Hell I could leave for a week and they wouldn't notice.

I only have to walk a few blocks till I get to the club. Thankfully it's a short line so I only have to wait a few minutes. Once I enter the beat of the music hits me. Colorful lights flash throughout the clud. There's a large mash of people on the dance floor grinding on each other. I instantly head for the bar rather than standing in the doorway looking lost. I sit on one of stools, and wait for someone to come over to take my order. Eventually I zone off and stare at the wall in front of me.

I refocus into reality when someone sits next me. I look over and I'm met with the same pair of eyes from the corner store the other day. He looks like he did before he's wearing all black. I'll admit he's hot very hot but I dont like him. The gleam in his eyes just oozes cocky confidence.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone" he says. How cheesy I think as I roll my eyes and turn away from him.

Well thats never happened before Jace thinks. Most mundies are usually all over me. I angrily tap her shoulder and she turns around with an annoyed look.

"What" she say angrily. This makes me forget what I was about to say so I just go with.

"I... ah I think I've seen you before"

"And" she says. I decide to just change the topic.

"Are you new in town I haven't seen you around" says Jace.

"Yeah" is all she says in return. Well this just getting awkward.

"So are you here with anyone by any chance" I knew she wasn't because there were no other scents on her. I only smelt her sweetness and no one else's.

"Like who" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"A friend or maybe a boyfriend by chance" I say casually.

"I just moved here so I don't have friends and I ah don't have a boyfriend either" she responds and I secretly do the happy dance in my head that she's single.

"Interesting" I say.

"How so" she asks curiously.

"Well your kinda beautiful is all so I don't get how you don't have a boyfriend" at this she laughs. God she has a great laugh.

"How many times has that worked" she questions.

"Plenty of times but that's the first time I've meant it" he says looking deeply into to her eyes.

"Dance with me" I say praying that she'll say yes.

"I don't even know your name" she says.

"It's Jace" I say quickly before I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. I start dancing while she stands there awkwardly.

"I don't really dance" she says shyly.

"Oh come on it's easy" he says before putting his hands on her hips and swaying her to the beat. Eventually after she gets the hang of it she starts swaying her hips. Eventually she turned around and her back was pushed to my chest. He was so warm she thought. They were in complete bliss. I could stay here all night with her Jace thought. But the moment ended when Jace heard a distressful howl of one of his pack members off in the distance. None of the other mundies were fased by this though because their hearing wasn't as good as his. But surprisingly Clary turned around.

"Did you hear that" she asked this made me very confused there was no way she should've been able to hear that. I brushed it off though she was probably talking about something else.

"I have to go" I say and she looks disappointed.

"Can I call you" she asks hopefully.

"I don't own a phone"

"then how will I see you again" she asks.

"ill find you" I say confidently before turning to leave but she grabs my arm. "Clary" she says." What" he asks confused." My name, it's Clary". I nod and smile before saying" Goodbye Clary" I say before turning and quickly leaving the club. I then take off down the street, I had to hurry my pack needed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Destined Mates**

 _Jace heard a distressful howl of one of his pack members off in the distance. None of the other mundies were fased by this though because their hearing wasn't as good as his. But surprisingly Clary turned around._

 _"Did you hear that" she asked this made me very confused there was no way she should've been able to hear that. I brushed it off she was probably talking about something else._

 _"I have to go" I say and she looks disappointed._

 _"Can I call you" she asks hopefully._

 _"I don't own a phone"_

 _"then how will I see you again" she asks._

 _"ill find you" I say confidently before turning to leave but she grabs my arm. "Clary" she says." What" he asks confused." My name, it's Clary". I nod and smile before saying" Goodbye Clary" before turning and quickly leaving the club. I then take off down the street, I had to hurry my pack needed me._

 **Jace POV**

I sprinted all the way out of town till I reached the forest. Once I was deep enough in the foliage I threw off my favorite leather jacket I'd come back for it later. I then shifted into my wolf form. I was able to run much faster this way. I reached camp in record time. Another large black wolf ran up to meet me, it was Alec.

"What happened" I said through the mind connection the whole pack shared.

"Its Julian, he's been injured by a hunter" he growled out. I instantly become furious that a mundane has injured one of my pack.

"Where's the hunter now" I growl furiously.

"We chased him to the edge of Williams territory, he'll most likely be dead by morning" Alec says. I know he's most likely right. William was the alpha of the neighboring pack and my cousin. And he was not merciful man. Any mundane he found on his territory was always killed no exceptions.

"Wheres Julian now" I ask.

"He's still outside camp, he can't walk, and their having trouble lifting him since he's in to much pain to shift back" he says frustrated. I turn and run back out of camp. I sniff the air till catch Julian's scent. I run in that direction till I reach the group of betas trying to lift him on a large wooden like stretcher.

I quickly shift back into human form. My body completely bare like the other betas. But nakedness is not a problem right now. I help lift the stretcher with the others and we carry the stretcher on our shoulders. Julian lies on the stretcher whimpering while bleeding profusely.

When we reach camp we take him to the infirmary and set him down. The omegas immediately surround him and begin to work on his wound. I pull Helen, one of the omegas aside. "How's he looking" I ask worriedly.

"He has a bullet hole in his lower right abdomen and he's lost a lot of blood" she says.

"But the bullet missed all his major organs and there's an exit wound so it went straight through" she says.

"But he's in so much pain he won't shift back, and we can't give him stitches the way he is because once he does shift back he'll tear the stitches out and make the wound worse". I nod mutely. I make my way back over to Julian and crouch down to his level. I take his large head into my hands.

"Listen to me Julian, you have to shift back". He only whimpers trying to tell me it's to painful. "No don't you dare give me that shit. Your gonna die if you don't shift. Your gonna die and leave Emma all alone. You can't do that to her. She needs you. So your gonna man up and shift god dammit." I yell. I hoped that would get through to him Emma was his mate meaning he would do anything for her.

After heaving a few deep breaths I hear the sound of breaking bones as he shifts back. His chest heaves up and down and his skin is covered in a layer of sweat. I move out of the way to allow the omegas to stitch him up. I go outside and walk up to Alec who was waiting near the door.

"How is he" he asks.

"I think he's gonna be alright" I say hopefully and he nods.

"Come on we have business to attend to" I say as I turn and start to walk back out of camp.

"Where are we going" Alec asks.

"To Williams territory, I wanna make sure that damn mundane is dead" I say angrily.

We shift and go east. Within a few minutes of entering Williams territory wolves from his pack emerge from the trees surrounding us. It's considered very rude in a sense for a wolf to enter another wolfs territory without permission. And it usually ends in a very violent fight or even death. But they don't attack because my scent is one of an alpha. I see another large wolf emerge from the trees which I reconise as William. We both shift back into to human form to talk. William speaks first.

"Not that it's not a pleasure to see you little cousin but I don't remember inviting you so why are you on my territory" he asks.

"A mundane was on my territory and my pack chased him to your borders" I say bluntly.

"Oh I saw your mundane and I had the pleasure of ripping his head off myself" he say smiling devilishly.

"I just wanted to make sure he was dead, he nearly killed one of my pack members, glad to know it's been taken care of" I say. "We'll be leaving now" I say curtly.

"See you around little cousin" Will says at our retreating forms. I shift back and Alec and I run back to camp.

 **Clary POV**

Its been a week since I've seen him. It was only one dance but I haven't stopped thinking about him. So now I've silently been trying to get myself to hate him because he's gone. I try to tell myself that I'm only pining after him because he was hot and I was desperate for human interaction. But now it's been a week and he's more than likely off with some other girl who's prettier with bigger boobs.

So now I try to forget about his perfectly tousled blonde hair and golden eyes that could look into my soul. If you couldn't tell Ive been pretty unsuccessful. He was just to damn perfect to forget. God it was one dance Clary get over yourself I yell internally. I'm currently on my bed staring at the ceiling letting my thoughts run rampid.

 **One week later**

I've finally managed to convince myself that Jace was nothing, just some random guy I met at a club nothing more. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself. I walk down the street in dark ripped jeans, converse, and a simple white cropped t-shirt. I make my way to this diner called Takis a few blocks away.

 **Jace POV**

The pack has been on high alert ever since Julian was shot. Camp has been basically on lock down. The only people allowed in and out were me and the betas to go for patrol. We've been constantly patrolling the whole territory leaving no stone unturned and checking every tree for a scent of someone who wasn't supposed to be there. It's been absolutely hectic. Everyone's been freaking out about the hunters returning asking me questions that I don't have the answers to. It's been so stressful.

And because I have to deal with all this I haven't been able to see Clary. I've just been to busy. I know that these feeling weren't good. I was supposed to hate her. She's a mundane, hell her kind were the ones sending my pack into absolute chaos. And the only reason I was supposed to be talking with her was to get her to tell me if she was gonna tell anyone about a giant wolf she saw in the forest. That was it. So why do I feel this way, why do I want see her so badly why do I crave to be near her. But I shouldn't feel this way I can't feel this way. So I try to tell myself that I just want her because she's hot and I haven't been layed in a few weeks.

So things have currently calmed down slightly. The patrols will continue but I think everyone's more calm now. So I decide that it would be okay if I left for a few hours. I went into town and walked around a bit to see if I could pick up Clary's scent. I hope she she's out in town some where since I can't exactly just show up at her house if I find it. Luckily I find a trail of her scent and track it down to the town's diner takis. I enter and she's sitting in a booth alone with her back turned towards me.

 **Clary POV**

I sit in a random booth and begin look over menu. I hear the bell above the door ring but I'm to occupied with my menu to notice. I do however notice when I feel a presence across from me. I look up from my menu and sure enough Jace is sitting across from me watching me intensely. But I'm still pissed that he blew me off for two weeks so I ignore him and look back down at my menu. He growls at me for my defiance. I look back up and I swear his golden eyes are glowing.

"What do you want, there are plenty of others booths to sit at this place is like empty" she huffs.

"I can sit were I please" he says shrugging.

"Fine you sit here I'll leave" Clary says while standing up prepared to walk to another table.

"Sit down" he grounds out fiercely between gritted teeth. Something in his tone make her stay and sit back down.

"Good now we can talk" Jace says letting his anger roll away.

"What do you want" she asks annoyed.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios" he asks smirking.

"Did you need something" she asks.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend" he asks. She laughs at this.

"We are not friends, friends don't disappear for two weeks then show up randomly out of the blue" she says.

"I was busy" he shrugs.

"Busy what screwing random chicks in dark corners"

"No, I was busy with a family matter" he decides to go with that since he can't tell her the truth.

"Sure" she says disbelieving me. Are conversation gets cut short When the waitress comes over. She has fake bleached blonde hair, a ton of makeup, and large breasts that are more then likely implants. She stalks over to us in her crazy high stilettos. She smiles when she sees Jace.

"Hello welcome to takis my name is Kaelie and I'll be your waitress today" she says in an annoying high pitched voice while keeping eye contact with Jace the whole time ignoring Clary's existence. Clary rolls her eyes at Kaelie who no doubt is about to start flirting. Even though it would be likely that they were a couple since their in the same booth. After they get their food and eat Jace pays for their meal.

Everytime Kaelie came over to their table she always found a way to lean over to give Jace a good view of her boobs. She also would lean over the table across from theirs so he could see up her skirt. But surprisingly Jace seemed to be ignoring her and trying to make conversation with Clary who was still to his dismay ignoring him. After the food was payed for Clary got up and left the diner with Jace hot on her tail.

"Clary slow down" he called after her but she only walked faster. Damn she moved fast on those little legs. While he walked behind her he couldn't help but be hypnotized by the way her hips swayed when she walked. Once he caught up to her he stepped in front of her a put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking.

"Why are you so pissed can't you just forgive me I was busy for Christ sakes" he says.

"Because you can't just waltz into my life then disappear and come back when you feel like it". She then begins to elaborate on how much of an ass he is. But somewhere along the line Jace stopped listening and his eyes traveled down to her perfect moving lips. Then all of a sudden he was taking a step forward and leaning in simultaneously and his lips were on hers. Surprisingly instead of pushing him away she kissed back and melted into his embrace. His hands were on her waist and he pulled her closer.

She pulled away first needing to breathe. She stepped away from him as her cheeks turned bright red. They stood there staring at eachother intensely. Jace was the first to break the silence.

"I should go" he said not knowing what else to say.

"Yah I gotta get home" she says in a daze. She turns and starts walking but he stands in the same spot shell shocked.

"Bye" she calls back.

"I'll see you soon" he yells back.

"It better not take you two weeks" she yells already halfway down the block.

"it won't" he yells confidently.

"Promise" she yells curiously.

"Promise" he yells before she turns the corner and goes out of his view of site.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

Somehow Jace has managed to turn me into an outside person. I only get to see him when I'm out and about in town. So I've basically been going out more and wandering around and then somehow he manages to find me. I still don't know how he does it. He just always seems to be in same place as I am. We just seem to keep running into each other although it's beginning to seem purposefully.

Over the past few weeks I've learned that's he's not a total ass. Somehow we've become friends. When I went down stairs this morning there was a note on the fridge saying that Jocelyn and Valentine had decided to go on vacation to the Caribbean for the rest of the summer without me. Parents of the year I tell yah. But hey it's not like when they are here their much company anyway.

I go out side and take a walk since I don't have anything better to do. I get about three blocks away from the house till suddenly a pair of hands cover my eyes and I'm pulled into someones rock solid chest.

"Hmm" I think out loud.

"Who could this possibly be, because it's certainly not my boyfriend Alexandro because he's touring in France right now". The hands are removed from my eyes and I'm spun around and my eyes meet Jace's fiery golden gaze.

"What boyfriend" he says seriously.

"I was joking" I say rolling my eyes.

"I know" he says disbelievingly.

"Of course" I say sarcastically.

"So where are you headed" he asks.

"No where in particular"

"How about we go to Takis" he suggests.

"Okay, I could really use some coffee"

o~O~o

When we get to Takis Jace tries to go to the booth we were in last time but I quickly drag him to the other side of the diner to avoid sitting in Kaelie's section. We sit down in the booth and Jace starts scanning the menu. I take this moment to study his face. I'm trying to contemplate what to do. Jace hasn't brought up the kiss so should I? I thought it would be awkward when we saw each other again but he's acting as if nothing happened so maybe I should too.

But it did happen and it meant something to me. But does he feel the same? Maybe he was just experimenting and decided that he didn't like me like that. Or maybe he was waiting for me to say something about it to see how I felt. Hell, maybe he forgot about it, god knows he probably kisses a million girls a day. Maybe...

"If you keep thinking so hard your head will explode" Jace says interrupting my thoughts.

"What's got you so winded up" he say curiously?

"What are you gonna order" I say changing the subject.

"Probably just a burger again"

"How about you"

"I'll probably just get some coffee"

"You really should eat something"

"I'm not really hungry"

"But you haven't eaten all day"

"And how would you know" she says suspiciously. But that's just it, he wasn't supposed to know that. He wasn't supposed to be able to smell what every person here had for breakfast. He wasn't supposed to be able to not smell the scent of food on her to indicate that she had not in fact eaten today. He scratched his head nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"I mean I can practically hear your stomach growling from a mile away" he decided to go with that.

"Cannot" she said turning completely red with embarrassment.

Eventually a middle aged woman came over to take our order. Jace some how managed to get Clary to order pancakes with her coffee and Jace got his hamburger. After they finished Clary got up to go to the bathroom before they left. Jace sat in their booth drumming his thumbs on the table patiently waiting for her to come back. Using his super hearing he began ease dropping in other people's conversations.

But then he heard Clary's voice along with a unfamiliar masculine voice across the restaurant. He turned his head and sure enough Clary was talking to some boy with black hair. He didn't even realize that his hands were gripping the table hard enough to leave dents in the wood. She was laughing at something he said and then he asked for her number. Next thing Jace knew he was stalking across the restaurant towards them. Who the hell did this guy think he was taking to her.

Without saying anything he grabbed her elbow and dragged her out of the diner.

"Bye, Sebastian I'll see you around I guess" she calls back at him. Jace angrily draged her up the street back towards her house. I'd been able to track her scent back to there a few times which is how I figured out were she lived. When we get there she's livid.

"What the hell is your problem Jace, and how the hell do know where I live" she yelled.

"You told me where you live" I said ignoring her first question.

"I sure as hell didn't, now what the hell is wrong with you, dragging me out of their like I'm some rag doll"

"Why were you talking to him" I ask sharply.

"Why do you care, it's not like we're together or anything" she counters.

"Well maybe I don't want to sit there while your hoeing yourself off to random guys" I yell furiously and I instantly regret my words the second they leave my mouth. Next thing I know there's a burning sensation on my cheek where she's slapped me and tears are running down her face. She turns on her heel and runs into the house before I can even get another word out.

I let out a yell of frustration and turn around to head out of town. As soon as I'm in the woods I shift and run a few miles to clear my head before going back to camp. As soon as I get to camp I ignore everyone who tries to talk to me and go straight to my cabin to think. I through myself onto my bed and stare at the ceiling.

I know exactly why I dragged her out of the diner away from that boy. It was pure petty jealousy. I wanted to have her to myself. I wanted to be more than friends, but that couldn't happen. She's a mundane and I'm a werewolf it just wouldn't work out. She's so small and fragile, I'd only break her. I wasn't supposed to have these feeling for her. My mission was to get the information I needed and get out. But I couldn't do that to her, make her trust me then ditch her when I got what I wanted. I had to push her away, it was better this way. It would be less messy in the end. But it was easier said then done. It's just so hard to stay away. I wanted so her bad. Even now every inch of my body was screaming at me to go to her.

But let's say we did get together eventually she would have to find out about my other side. What would she think then? That I'm a monster, would she be afraid? What would the pack think? I had to stay away. But that's just it I couldn't, she'd already weaseled her way into my heart.

Like a bat outta hell I ran out of my cabin and shifted into the woods and took off towards Branwell, towards Clary. It was pouring rain and my fur was instantly soaked. In this moment as I ran through the rain I was sure more than ever that Clary was my mate.

 **Ahhhh things are spicing up aren't they. So I decided that since you all like theses updates nice and quick that if I get 10 reviews in the next five days I will post another chapter on Friday the 12th. Yes you read correctly another chapter and you don't have to wait a month. So let's see if we can get those reviews in so I can post this next chapter. I already have it written and everything.**

 **-JJP10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayyyy we did it. I got 15 reviews on my last chapter and I only asked for 10. We actually hit 10 in two days. So I'm super super happy. So as I promised here I chapter six. Enjoy. And don't forget to tell me what you think and review.**

Once I reached her house I realized that she'd still be pissed with me but I had to make this right. I knocked on the door hoping that she'd be able to hear me over the pelting rain. After about a minute or two the door creaks open.

"What are you doing here" she says her voice hoarse. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry" is the first thing that comes to mind.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, I didn't mean it, you have to believe that"

"Why should I, it surely sounded like you meant it" she says.

"I didn't, you don't have to forgive me but you just need to know that it wasn't true, I could never think of you that way".

"I'm sorry" I say before I turn and walk back down the porch steps not wanting to over stay my welcome.

"Jace wait" she calls after me.

"It's two a.m and it's raining come inside"

He turns around and walks back to the porch and she holds the door open for him as he comes in.

"I'll get some towels" she says before walking down the hall.

She comes back holding towels and some clothes.

"The clothes are Valentines and there's a bathroom over there"

"Thanks" I say before going to change out of my sopping clothes. I towel off and put on the black sweats and and white t-shirt. Their a little big but they'll do for now. When I walk out of the bathroom Clary's sitting on the couch watching TV. I sit next to her and she doesn't acknowledge my presence.

"Are you still mad" I ask cautiously.

"Yes, Jace, I'm still mad" she says as if stating the obvious.

"Well I told you I didn't mean it, I just said it in the heat of the moment"

"Yah, you do a lot of things in the heat of the moment that you don't mean, don't you" she spits venomously.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"THE KISS" she yells standing up.

"It happened and you act like it didn't like it didn't mean anything to you"

"I never said that"

"You didn't need to"

"And then today I let that guy flirt with me to see if you would even care and for a split second I thought you were jealous when you pulled me out of there but you then made it clear you weren't"

"I was" I whisper.

"What"

"I was jealous, so, so utterly jealous" I confess standing up.

"I wanted to throw that guy through a window" We were now only an inch apart.

"Why" she asks her heart rate quickening.

"Because I'm selfish and no one can have you"

"No one but me" I whisper huskily into her ear and place my hands on her narrow hip. I look into her beautiful green eyes before I lean down capture her lips with mine. Since she's much shorter than me I lift her up and she instinctively wraps her legs around my waist making me growl. She pulls away first.

"Can we go up stairs"

"What ever you want" I say seriously. I'd give her the world if she asked for it. We walk upstairs and go into her room. Just as we enter the room the power goes off and we're submerged in darkness.

"Wow" she gasps

"What is it"

"Your eyes, their glowing"

"It's just a trick of the light" I try to convince her.

"What light it's completely pitch black in here"

"Wait can you see me right now" she says as she walks back and forth my eyes follow her proving her theory.

"Of course not Clary" I try to lie but it's not really working. Just then she grabs a coin off the dresser and throws it at me. Before I can stop myself my reflexes kick in and I catch it.

"I didn't hear it hit the ground, you caught it didn't you, you can see in the dark" she says flabbergasted.

"A lot of people can see in the dark" I try to reason.

"No, no they can't, not in total darkness"

"Well since you can see can you try to find a flashlight downstairs" she changes the subject seeing that I don't want to talk about it.

"Yah sure" he says before his eyes disappear in the darkness as he leaves the room. Clary manages to find the door and starts going down the hallway to look for a flashlight in Jocelyn's room. When she feels the door she opens it and goes in. She begins feeling around the room on what she presumes is the dresser. She starts feeling around in the drawers and her hand closes around some thing hard and cold. She pulls it out hoping it's a flashlight. It's heavy and as the touches it the more it doesn't feel like a flashlight. It's metal and shaped weird. I take a step back still holding the mystery object and run into something that certainly wasn't there before. I scream and try to scramble away. But warm familiar arms wrap around me.

"Shh it's okay, it's just me" he says in my ear.

"You scared the crap out of me, I didn't even hear you come up the steps"

"I found a flashlight"

"Good all I could find was this" I say holding up the mystery object. Suddenly he gasps and snatches it out me hand.

"What is it" I ask confused.

"It's a gun Clary" he practically yells.

"Oh my god are you serious" I shriek.

"Where did you find this" he asks seriously

"In the drawer" she hears hears Jace making clicking sounds with the gun before he says.

"It's fully loaded"

"Promise me you'll never touch one of these things again"

"Jace it was an accident, I didn't mean to"

"Promise me" he says sternly.

"I promise"

"Ya know what just put it back for now, I just wanna go back to my room" I hear him shuffle around and hear the drawer slide close. He takes my hand and leads me back to my room.

"Do you still have the flashlight" I ask

"Yah here" he says handing it to her. After fiddling with the buttons for a few minutes it finally turns on and shines right into Jace's eyes. He hisses and turns away.

"Sorry" I say. I put the flashlight on the ground pointing up so it illuminates the whole room. I sit on my bed and watch as Jace walks around the room looking at the drawings on the wall.

"These are amazing" he says.

"Their okay I guess, and couldn't you see them before when you were in here"

"No, I can only see 3-d shape"

"Like in the dark I could see you standing there but I couldn't actually see your facial features, at least not really"

"Oh okay" I say and let out a big yawn.

"You tired" he asks.

"Yah, long day I guess"

"Then let's go to sleep I'll take the floor" he says.

"Jace can't you just sleep up here with me" I ask blushing bright red.

"I guess I could if you wanted me to"

"I do, want you to sleep with me, I mean..." I then turn ten times brighter than before at my choice of word play.

"Okay" he says before making his way over to me almost like predator. He slides in under the covers with me and we both lay down facing each other.

"Goodnight Clary" he whispers.

I've never been close to someone like this before and I feel really awkward so I turn over and face away from him. But he only scoots closer, wraps his arms around me and tangles our legs together, and tucks my head under his chin. Eventually we both fall into blissful sleep


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary POV**

Morning light streams through the partially open curtains and shines directly into my face. Despite the sun shining on me I feel much colder than last night. Jace must of left awhile ago I think sadly as I turn over and he's no longer there. I miss him already. God I've turned into such of love sick puppy. I have had the best sleep I've had in awhile though.

The house is always cold at night despite it being summer. And the Air conditioning is broken so it only works on full blast making the house absolutely freezing. But with Jace there it was like sauna. If he didn't look completely in good health I would of thought he was sick with a fever. When I hug him he's always warm but I didn't know the extent to how warm his temperature truly ran. I remember waking up a few times to the sound of thunder and feeling like I was in a hot tub. A hot tub of sweat, it's a good thing Jace was asleep or I would've of been mortified. At some point in the night I had kicked the covers off of us.

I look over on the night stand a there's a note. I quickly snatch it up eager to see what he's wrote me.

 _Sorry I can't be there when you wake up, I had to go home to do some errands. Unfortunately I may or may not be able to see you for a few days. But fear not because no man could stay away from a creature as beautiful as thou for long. I'll be back to cuddle soon enough like always._

 _(Ps you drool, but in a cute way)._

 _-Jace_

I don't know if I should laugh at his corniness or be mortified of the fact that I apparently drool. I burst out laughing despite myself. The notes pretty funny but it's very suspiciously vague. He said he had to do "errands" at home. And apparently these errands may take a few days. The possibility of what errands he could be talking about are endless. Getting bored of pondering in bed I throw on jeans and one of my band t-shirts. I paddled down the stairs barefoot to the kitchen. After making a bowl of cereal I sit down at the table and start eating. And it wasn't long before my mind drifted back to "errands". God damn Jace and his un-descriptive note.

 **Jace POV**

Just as I had suspected there was much work needed to be done at camp. Almost always after a big storm there were usually damages. Fallen trees, flooding, collapsed roofs, and the list goes on. After a storm everyone works to repair each others homes even if theirs aren't damaged. It's an unspoken rule we have, that we help each other fix things. This way even if your home isn't broken during one storm but you still help others who's homes are. Then during the next storm if your home gets broken everyone will help you as you once did. I direct the workers and help out where I can. As of now I'm on a roof of one of the cabins hammering away at the wood to nail in some more wood to cover a hole that a falling branch punctured in it. I've narrowly missed my hand with the hammer at least three times now because I keep getting distracted.

Thoughts of my Clary keep infiltrating my mind. The way she looked so peaceful when I woke up this morning. Some point in the night she'd thrown the covers off of us. Which revealed her silky smooth ivory legs for all to see. All she wore was a tank top and sleeping shorts. Her shorts had ridden up to expose just a bit of the curvature of her bottom and her top had ridden down revealing a smidgen of the two rounded mounds the adorned her chest. But that was all I needed to make my boxers tighten uncomfortably. I then quickly everted my eyes feeling embarrassed for looking even though she was sleeping. Oh how badly I wanted to touch her it was almost painful. Instead of giving into my perverted desires I wrote a note and left as quickly as possible. But I already missed her and those lovely red plump lips that I had kissed last night. Her body felt good flush against mine we fit together like two puzzle pieces. I can only imagine what else we could do besides cuddle that would feel just as nice, things like OWW.

I snap out of my gaze to see that I had in fact hit my own hand with the hammer. God that hurt like a bitch.

"You okay" I look down and see Alec watching me quizzically.

"Yeah I'm fine" I grunt out still in pain.

"You just seem distracted is all" he questioned.

"Just thinking" I say brushing off his comment.

"You know you can talk to me if there was something, right"

"I know, but there is nothing to talk about, I'm fine" I try to sound convincing and go back to hammering the wood.

"Well it's just…."

"Just what Alec, if you've got something to say, just say it" I say getting annoyed.

"Your never here anymore. You've been disappearing for weeks. You weren't even here last night, I know you weren't. And since your never here people keep asking me questions since I'm second command. Questions that I don't have to answers too questions your supposed to answer. And when you do show up your drenched in that girls scent, whoever the hell she is. It's only a matter of time before the pack notices too and they start to question your authority."

"And are you" I spit venomously.

"Am I what"

"Questioning my authority"

"I didn't say that" he interjects quickly.

"You implied it" I say climbing down the roof to stand face to face. Challenging an Alpha is extremely frowned upon. It puts your loyalties up for question and can get you banished out of a pack depending on how far you take it.

"I'm not questioning you, I just don't understand. As the Alpha the pack always comes first."

"It still does" I say confidently.

"Then where have you been" he says exasperated.

"It doesn't matter, nor concern you" I say through gritted teeth before I walk away. I wanted to tell him, I truly did. But I knew he wouldn't understand me and Clary. I knew I was neglecting the pack. But I needed Clary like one needs water. I couldn't survive long without her. It was only a matter of time before I needed her like Air and could never leave her side, not that I even really wanted to now.

That was the thing about Mates the more time you spent with them the stronger the bond became and the harder it was to separate for even a few hours. What I would give to see Clary now. But I was needed here to help and direct repairs. So I'd have to wait a few days. By the looks of the damage at least five, until then I'd just have to suffer.

o~O~o

It was only day two and I couldn't take it anymore. I can't even focus for one second I'm loosing my mind. I had to see her, I wasn't gonna make it three more days. The pack had worked well into the night it was now three a.m and everyone was finally asleep. I knew she'd be asleep but I had to see her. I ran all the way to her house and I went to her window. The lights were off so she was asleep. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I jumped ten feet into the air and grabbed onto the bottom of the window seal. I pulled myself up and pushed open the window that was thankfully unlocked before climbing silently into her room.

Without making any noise I crept up to her bed and looked down at her sleeping form. Her breathing was soft and shallow. I brushed a stray curl from out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. I took off my boots and shirt Before quietly slipping under the covers with her and nestling my face into her chest so I could listen to the steady beat of her heart as I stroked her soft crimson curls. She began to stir soon after.

"Mhm, Jace is that you" she said groggily.

"Yay it's me" I whisper softly.

"How'd you get in" she yawns still half asleep.

"The window" I say smiling.

"Why would you do that"

"I missed you" I say kissing her collarbone.

"I missed you too" she says before falling back to sleep. I follow soon after knowing that in a few hours I have to leave at sunrise.

o~O~o

As the sun comes up I slip back on my shirt and boots. I go to walk back to the window but I step of a floor board the creaks loudly causing Clary to wake up.

"Were are you going" she asks still in the haze of sleep.

"I have to go home"

"And where exactly do you live" she questioned.

"On ah, it's ah reservation of sorts, in the woods" _liar_ the little voice in the back of my head says.

"Really" she says intrigued. "Is it on a map, it must be close to town since your always walking"

"It's not on a map it's pretty small" liar the voice says again. Camps not on a map because according to mundanes it doesn't exist, my people don't exist, to them were wolves aren't real.

"What's the reservation called"

"Idris" now that's the truth.

"I've never heard of anything like that" she questions

"Well you wouldn't of" because your a mundane "because your new in town"

"Oh okay, are you sure you can't stay longer maybe we could go to Takis for breakfast"

"No I have to leave now" I had to get back to camp before the pack wakes up.

"Fine leave" she says in a clipped tone.

"What's with the attitude" I say as my temper begins to rise.

"Your lying to me as if I can't see straight through you and now all of a sudden your in a hurry to leave"

"I'm not lying" I say through gritted teeth disbelievingly.

"Yes you are, why can't you just tell me where you live it's a simple question"

"Because it's none of your of your god damn business" I yell

"Screw you" she says shoving me back and running out of the room but I'm quick on her tail no one turns their back on an alpha.

I exit her room to see her standing at the top of the stairs at the end of the hall at least ten feet away.

"We're not done talking" I growl. She whirls around to face me.

"Why so you can tell me more lies, I don't think so" she yells. I watch in slow motion as she goes to take a step back but underestimates how close the steps are. She quickly looses her balance and her socked feet slip from under her on the polished wooden steps. She then tumbles down the rest of the steps. For a second my heart stops before I run to the top of the stairs at the bottom she lays curled into a ball. I run down the stairs three at a time till I reach her. I throw myself down to my knees, she's not moving so begin to shake her.

"Clary" I whisper.

"CLARY" I scream beginning to panic. What have I done?

 **Okay so I did decide to leave you guys with a little cliff hanger there. (I know I'm a terrible person) So obviously you guys don't want to be in the dark too long, so I'm gonna make you guys a deal of sorts. If I get fifteen reviews by Friday then I'll post another chapter. OMG another chapter in less than week. (I know, I'm an amazing person). So yah another chapter on Friday and all you have to do is review and tell me how you think the story's going or what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for any typos ahead of time, I was in a rush to get this chapter up but here it is.**

 _I watch in slow motion as she goes to take a step back but underestimates how close the steps are. She quickly looses her balance and her socked feet slip from under her on the polished wooden steps. She then tumbles down the rest of the steps. For a second my heart stops before I run to the top of the stairs at the bottom she lays curled into a ball. I run down the stairs three at a time till I reach her. I throw myself down to my knees, she's not moving so begin to shake her._

" _Clary" I whisper._

" _CLARY" I scream beginning to panic. What have I done._ I start shaking her again willing her to wake up. Finally after what feels like an eternity she open her eyes. Looking dazed she begins to sit.

"Jesus Christ you scarred the shit out of me" I say helping her sit up.

"Ahhhh" she shrieks all of a sudden and cradles her right leg.

"Clary what's wrong"

"My ankle" she whimpers as she cradles her leg to her chest as tears form in her eyes. When I look down at her ankle it's already beginning to turn blue and it's twisted at an unnatural angle. She begins crying and whimpering as the pain begins to sink in.

"Shhh it's okay" I say while stroking her hair trying to soothe her as she sobs in pain. She begins to calm down after a few minutes. Carefully I slip my arm under her legs and the other behind her back and lift her off the ground. I carry her to the front door and out of the house. I quickly begin to walk down the street.

"Where are we going" she asks confused.

"Hospital" I say.

"Jace we don't need to go to the hospital I'm fine" she pleads but clearly still in pain.

"No Clary your not fine, you just fell down the stairs" I'm confused on why she's fighting me on this.

"Jace I don't want to go to the hospital" she pleads through her tears.

"Bad memories" I question.

"Yah something like that" is all she says.

"I'll be with you the whole time, I promise" I say kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, but why didn't you just call for and ambulance?" she says taking a shaky breath.

I look down at her in confusion. What the hell is an ambulance? Am I supposed to know what that is? Does she expect me to know what that is? Of course she does, because I'm supposed to be a normal human who calls ambulances, whatever that may be.

"It's faster to walk" I decide to say and give no further input in fear of looking stupid.

o~O~o

 **Clary POV**

After about a ten minute walk we reach the hospital, I take a deep breath as we enter. It's relatively empty since it's only six a.m. Jace walks us up to the front desk and the blonde middle aged receptionist.

"Hello" she greets kindly.

"Hi my... my uh Sister fell down the stairs and she hurt her ankle" Jace says. Sister? Did he just call me his sister? Does he not want people to know we're dating?

"Oh alright I'll page Dr. Dorothea, in the mean time just fill out this form" she says handing me a clipboard. We sit down in one of the empty waiting room chairs with me in Jace's lap.

"Why did you say I was your sister" I whisper yell.

"They wouldn't of let me go back with you unless I was family, and unfortunately we look a little young to pass as a married couple and being your boyfriend doesn't count as family" I nod understandingly and begin filling out the form?

"So your my boyfriend now are you?" I question smiling while still looking down at the form.

"Yes, and your my girlfriend" he says oozing confidence.

"I don't remember agreeing to such labels" I say feigning confusion.

"Really, because I remember clearly someone jumping on me and attacking my beautiful face with kisses the other night" I blush scarlet at that comment. I guess I did do that.

"Who says that makes you my boyfriend, you could just be my side hoe" I say with a serious face.

"Oh how you wound me" he says before we both start dying of laughter.

"Dr. Dorothea will see you now" the blonde receptionist calls over her desk as a woman who looks to be in her forties appears. Jace stands with me still in his arms and make my way over to her. And for some reason I feel Jace's heart quicken as we approach the man.

"Right this way" she says in a bland voice. He guides us through the hospital past many doors till we stop at one. She opens it and goes in first and we follow shortly after. The room is all white and only has a curtain, a bed, a chair, and some cabinets. Jace sets me down on the bed and sits down in the chair in the corner. I situated myself on the edge of her bed with her legs dangling freely.

"So what seems to be the problem" the Dr. Dorothea asks disinterested.

"I fell down the stairs and hurt my right ankle" I say.

"You fell?" the Dr. Dorothea asks skeptically looking at Jace with suspicious eyes.

"Yes, I fell" I repeat glaring at her. I look over at Jace who's sitting in the corner rigidly glaring at the Dr. as well. I've never seen him so alert. He almost looks like a wolf ready to pounce on his prey I think jokingly. The Dr. walks over to me lazily.

"Let me take a look" she says lifting up my right let leg to look at my ankle. "Well that looks like a nasty break" she says with a distasteful look. "We'll have to do some scans" she says looking annoyed at the fact of having to do more work. "I'll be back" she says before leaving the room and comes back a moment later with a wheel chair.

Jace gets up to help me into it. I hiss in pain when my ankle accidentally gets bumped. When the pain subsides a bit I ease into the wheel chair completely.

"Alright, I haven't got all day" Dr. Dorothea says impatiently and nudges Jace out of the way to get to the back of the wheel chair. She begins to wheel me to the door and Jace attempts to follow behind us.

"No no no, you can't come to the MRI room, you have to stay here" she says annoyed. Jace simply rolls his eyes and goes to sit back in the corner to sulk like a child. I suddenly become very nervous of the fact that I'll be alone with a stranger, my heart rate quickens at the thought.

I'll be right here, it's okay. Jace mouths to me across the room sensing my uneasiness. I nod at him as Dr. Dorothea rolls me out of the room. She takes me to the end of the hall and put me in a room with a big machine. I take a deep breathe as the nerves set in. She makes me put my leg on a table and positions the big machine over it.

"Stay there and don't move" she says and leaves me alone to go into the other room to operate the machine. I jump instinctively as the machine comes to life and starts grumbling. I desperately want to move away but I stop myself to allow the machine to take the x-rays. Afterwards Dr. Dorothea comes back holding the scans.

"It broken alright" she says holding up the scans showing my ankle bone that's in two pieces. Just seeing it makes me cringe.

"Now before we go back to the room protocol makes me have to ask this. Did you actually fall down the stairs or were you pushed by your brother per say" she inquires.

"No, god no, Jace would never" I say disbelieving what she's asking.

"Oh alright" she says unconvinced.

"He wouldn't do something like that" I say through gritted teeth.

"Well he looked a bit angry is all" she says and grabs the back of my wheelchair to roll me back to the room. When we get back Jace looks relieved.

"It's broken" I tell him.

"This is all my fault" he says looking defeated.

"I thought he didn't push you" says Dorothea accusingly.

"He didn't" I say quickly. "Jace it's not your fault I slipped"

"It is my fault I shouldn't have yelled" he says putting his head in his hands. He's making the situation way worse than it actually is.

"God does everything have to be about you" I say aggravated.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Jace, just be quiet for like five seconds, do you think you can do that"

"Whatever" he huffs.

"Anyway, we have to reset your ankle put it in a cast" Dr. Dorothea says leaving the room to get the equipment. When she comes back she sits in front of me and takes hold of my ankle. She holds it lightly studying it for a second before suddenly jerking it to the left. A loud snap resinates through the room and I scream out as pain shoots up my leg. Jace is suddenly on his feet at my side before I can blink. I lay back on the bed and cover my eyes and hold back tears.

"I'll give you something for the pain" I hear Dr. Dorothea say. I feel a needle prick my skin. But I'm to distracted by the pain to notice. I feel something cold start to wrap around my ankle. After a few minutes the pain subsides a bit and I sit up and the cast is already done. Dr. Dorothea hands me two crutches and pain killers, then sends us on our way. She also mentions that the bill should come in about a week by mail.

After I use my crutches to hobble to the entrance I'm already frustrated with these infernal crutches. I huff in annoyance as I trip and almost fall again. Jace pokes me in the side as a smile plays at his lips.

"You up for a piggy back ride" he asks playfully.

"Always" I laugh as he crouches down and I climb onto his back and he holds my crutches. I can't help but burst into a fit of giggles as he neighs and gallops down the block like a horse.


	9. Chapter 9

"I just don't understand" Alec said frustrated.

"You don't need to, you just need to follow orders" Jace said, as he continued stuffing clothes into his duffle bag. Him and Alec were currently in Jace's cabin having a disagreement.

"Where are you even going" Alec asks confused.

"I told you I have business to take care of, I'll only be gone a few weeks, in the mean time your in charge, is that so hard to understand"

"What I don't understand is why my Alpha is just taking off out of the blue, an leaving me with _his_ pack. And your not even telling me where your going"

"Because you don't need to know Alec, it doesn't concern you. You just need to watch over the pack for a few weeks you've done it before why is it any different now?"

"Before you were leaving with actual reasoning"

"I do have a reason to be leaving now, just because you don't know it doesn't make it non legit"

"And what am supposed to tell everyone"

"Tell them my departure has to do with the hunters returning, that I have to take care of some things to keep us safe"

"So you want me lie" Alec looked shocked.

"Who said it's a lie" It was, but if Alec believed it so would the pack.

"Well if that's why your leaving then let me come with you, I can help" he pleaded.

"No, I need you here" Jace said quickly. Jace sighed "Everything will be fine Alec, I'll be back before you know it"

"Just tell me one thing, tell me that this has nothing to do with her, whoever she is"

"I can't tell you that Alec" Jace said confirming his suspicions. Alec simply nodded and exited the cabin quickly. Jace followed soon after duffle bag in hand.

 **Clary POV**

When Jace used to sporadically come over, it made me very happy. I greatly treasured are time together. And when he would have to leave I would go back in into my hole of loneliness and wait for him to return. Which is why I'd never thought I'd ever find myself wishing he would leave already.

After I broke my ankle Jace had come over the next morning with a duffle bag claiming he here to take care of me till I was healed. I had told him I could manage on my own but he refused to listen. It's been three days since then and I can't take it anymore. The idea of Jace taking care of me sounded good in my head. But he was simply getting on my nerves.

He became a total mother hen. Every five minutes he would ask me if I was comfortable, if my ankle hurt, or did I need more pillows. If I tried to even sit up Jace would rush to my side to help me. He even wanted to accompany me to the bathroom, which was only down the hall. And if he wasn't watching me like a hawk he was watching the clock for the exact moment that needed to take more pain meds. And I mean he wanted me to take my pills exactly on time, not a minute sooner not a minute later.

If I even moved an inch Jace would quickly tell me to lay back down and keep my ankle evaluated. The only good thing was that the medication made me super drowsy so I was asleep most of the time. When I was sleeping was the only time Jace would leave me in peace. But when I woke up Jace would begin to fuss over me again. And I hated being babied.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Jace said bringing me out of my revere of the last few days. He got up and left my room I waited for a moment and then I heard the bathroom door close. Finally I thought, this was my chance. I quickly got of bed and started hopping to the door and out into the hallway. My plan was to simply get some chips from the kitchen by myself. I started hopping on one leg down the hallway not bothering with my crutches.

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jace yells from the bathroom.

"Nothing" I yell back and started hopping faster till I got to the top of the stairs. I sat down on the ground and started scooting my way down the stairs. I reached the bottom just as Jace came out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked angrily at the top of the stairs before rushing down to me.

"Is your ankle okay" he asked worriedly and reached to check it.

"It's fine" I said smacking his hands away

"What the hell were you thinking, what if you fell again"

"Jace it's fine, I'm fine" I said annoyed. He huffed before he tried to wrap his arms around me to pick me up.

"No" I say and smack his arms away. "I can get up on my own" I huff. I roll onto my knees and hands and push myself up on my good ankle while leaning on my arms for support and sit up. While i'm doing that Jace's hands hover around me in case I fall.

"Can I pick you up now" Jace asks impatiently.

"No" I say once again. And start hopping to the kitchen. Jace follows close behind while his hands continue to hover around me.

"Will you stop, go sit down somewhere" I say shooing him away and he begrudgingly listens and plops down in one of the kitchen chairs. I open one of the cabinets and grab the chips I wanted all the while Jace is watching me like a hawk from his chair. I then hop to the couch, lay down with my feet up and turn on the tv.

Eventually Jace comes over. Before sitting down he stacks up some pillows by my feet in a tower and places my right ankle on top. He then goes to the other end of the couch and lifts my head up so he can sit down then puts my head in his lap. And begins stroking my curls. I flip through a few of the channels till I settle on Twilight New Moon.

"What is this" Jace says.

"It's Twilight, how have you never seen Twilight" I ask confused. He simply shrugs and goes back to watching the movie. When we get to the part of the movie where the werewolves enter the picture he seems to become uncomfortable almost.

"Can we change the channel" he asks a few minutes later.

"Why scared of some wolves" I joked.

"Are you" he asked seriously, glaring down at me. I sat up not understanding his agitation.

"No, there not real" I say shrugging.

"And if the were would you be afraid" he says angrily not happy with my original answer.

"I..I don't know" I stutter out not understanding why this is so serious.

"Yes you do, yes or no" he says pressuring me. Images of that day in the woods with the irregularly large black wolf with piercing blue eyes entered my mind. I remember the way my heart pounded in my chest, how I had panicked and started running as fast as my legs could take me. I'd been so scared I'd dropped my camera and hadn't even looked back.

"Yes, I guess" I say finally. "Are you happy now" I huff annoyed with his interrogation. I look over at him and anger and sadness are written all over his face for some reason. He suddenly stands up and starts walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk" he says through gritted teeth before slamming the door shut behind him. And then I'm left all alone to ponder what the hell just happened. After an hour Jace still hadn't come back. This is ridiculous, I did nothing to him, he has no right to be mad.

I get up off the couch and go get my crutches. I'm hungry and tired of waiting for him to come back. I leave the house and lock it behind me. I then begin making my way down the block to Takis. This trip usually only takes five minutes but today it takes me fifteen. By the time I get there I'm out of breath and little sweaty.

I go to one of the many empty booths and plop down and catch my breath. I pick up my menu and start scanning it. I usually get the same thing, but maybe I'll try something new. Just as I get to the smoothie page I hear someone slide into the booth with me. I ignore them knowing it's Jace. I hear them clear they're throat. I put my menu down and look up and what I see is certainly not Jace. A gorgeous girl with long black hair, pretty blue eyes, and flawless skin now sits across from me.

"Uh hi" I say to the random stranger.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy" she holds her hand out to me and I shake it uncertainly.

"I'm Clary" I say.

"Well I was sitting over there by myself and I noticed you were by yourself too and I thought we could keep each other company"

"Oh okay" I guess she's just really friendly.

"So do you live here in town" she questioned.

"Um yeah, do you"

"Oh god no"

"So then where do you live" I question.

"Did you just move here" she asks changing the subject.

"Yeah actually I did"

"So then you must not have to many friends yet"

"No, not yet" truthfully I didn't plan on making many friends I've never been the type to socialize.

"Well I don't really have many girl friends either"

"Really" I ask surprised, Isabelle seemed to be more of that girl that knew everyone and that everyone liked, at least she looked it.

"Yeah actually, I have three brothers, so I've just never really clicked with girls"

"Three brothers, wow that must get interesting, I don't have any siblings"

"Yup, there's Max, he's the youngest, he's eight almost nine. Then there's Alec he's the oldest, he's kind of the worry wort of the family. And then there's my third brother he's adopted his name is…" she trailed off and looked to the end of the table. I followed her gaze and I was surprised to see Jace standing at the end of the table glaring daggers at Isabelle. Per usual I hadn't even heard him approach the table he always seemed to just appear out of no where.

"What are you doing here?" Jace says to Isabelle.

"You two know each other" I asked curiously, and I couldn't help but wonder who they were to each other.

"This is my brother" says Isabelle.

"Brother?" I asked shocked. "You have a sister?" I ask.

"Sadly" Jace says still glaring at Isabelle.

"Oh he's joking, right Jace"

"Sure" he says sarcastically while sliding into the booth next to me. After seeing Jace arrive Kaelie hurries over to finally take our order. I hadn't realized when I sat down that I'd been in her section, unfortunately. Isabelle suggests that I get a mango smoothie like her. So I get one of those and some fries. Isabelle gets a Caesar salad and Jace gets his usual mega sized burger. After taking our order Kaelie leaves to go get the food.

"So how do you two know each other" Isabelle asks.

"We're…" I trail off looking at Jace if he didn't tell her about me maybe he doesn't want her to know that I was his girlfriend.

"She's my girlfriend" Jace says bluntly.

"Girlfriend" Isabelle says surprised. "So that's where you've been disappearing to" Kaelie then comes over with the food.

"Just call me if you need anything else" Kaelie says flirtatiously to Jace before walking away.

"So Isabelle where do you live" I ask curiously. Maybe I can get some real answers from her since Jace won't give me them. Isabelle immediately looks at Jace and he opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"She can answer for herself Jace" I snap.

"We live in the next town over" she says still looking at Jace uncertainty.

"Next town over? But Branwell is surrounded by woods"

"So is are town, it in the woods" Isabelle says hesitantly.

"Because it's a Reservation" Jace growls at Isabelle.

"And what's the Reservation called" I ask Jace skeptically.

"The Herondale Reservation" Isabelle answers.

"Never heard of it"

"It's really small" Isabelle says slurping her smoothie nervously.

"I'd love to see it some time" I say and Isabelle chokes on her smoothie.

"Well I would totally take you, but the people there don't really like outsiders" Jace says.

"Outsiders?" I question.

"It's a really tight knit group, they don't like new people" Isabelle says.

"Well how would they know I wasn't from there"

"Because your a mundane" Isabelle laughs as if my question was the silliest thing she's ever heard.

"Isabelle!" Jace practically screams with fire in his eyes and Isabelle immediately stops laughing before I can ask her what a mundane even is.

"I think you should go and get back home" Jace suggests but it seems more like a demand.

"Maybe you should go with her" I say to Jace. "You haven't been home in three days, I'm sure your family misses you"

"They do" Isabelle says cutting in and Jace sends another glare her way.

"I can manage on my own Jace" I tell him.

"You know what fine" Jace says giving in. "But only for one night, let me walk you home before I go at least" I smile at him being so courteous. I stand up and grab my crutches. We all walk to the front door together. When we get outside and I look down the block I immediately begin to dread the fifteen minute walk that is about to come. I groan loudly at the thought. I look over and Jace is giving me an all knowing look.

"Is the Jace express still available" I question and Jace smirks playfully.

"Forever and always for you M'lady" he says taking my crutches. He squats down and says "Your Nobel steed awaits" I climb onto his back laughing. He walks down the sidewalk with me on his back and Isabelle trailing behind us a few feet giving us privacy.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a sister"

"It didn't seem important" he shrugs.

"Well I guess it isn't really, but I wanna know about your life, I wanna know about _you"_

"You do you know about me"

"But that's just it, I really don't. I want you to be able to tell me stuff"

"Well I don't know a whole lot about you either" he defends.

"You know where I live"

"Well that's about as much as I know"

"Alright, well my full name is Clarissa Adele Garroway, now what's your real name"

"Nice to meet you Clarissa, I'm Jonathan Christopher Herondale"

"Eww, never call me Clarissa again, I hate my name"

"I like it, it has a certain ring to it"

"Well Jonathan, Clarissa makes me sound old"

"As does Jonathan" he says and we both start laughing. When we reach my house Jace sets me down on the porch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay" Jace says touching his forehead to mine while holding me closely.

"As much as I want to keep you here, I shouldn't hog you all to myself"

"I don't mind" he says deviously and brushes a stray curl out of my face.

"I bet you don't" I say going onto my tippy toes to peck him on the lips. But instead Jace pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. It might all be in my head but when Jace holds me it feels desperate. Like he can never have me close enough and if he doesn't hold me tightly enough I'll disappear. Not that I mind, the way he holds me makes me feel wanted, needed even. When we both pull apart for air he says something that completely tips my world upside down. The kind of thing you only hear in the movies. Something that makes my heart stop because I'd never thought anyone would ever say these words to me.

"I love you"

 **So I made this chapter somewhat event full and a bit longer than usual. So I would love it if you left a review and told me what you thought of it. It would mean a lot to me, thanks ;).**


	10. Chapter 10

I stir my pot of soup angrily with my wooden spoon as the hot liquid and noodles slosh around in the pan. I try my best to keep my mind on anything else but what happened, but it's just so damn hard. I look at the couch and I see us cuddling and I hear the those three words. I lay down in bed and imagine him at my side and hear those three words, I walk down the hall and I hear those got damn three words. I love you. It still gives me shivers. But let's not think about that let's think about soup.

But like what the hell, how could he say that. Did he mean them or was just in the heat of the moment. There's no way he meant them we've only known each other for a few weeks. The sexy bad boy with the leather jacket does not love me, the short skinny redhead. It's crazy, impossible, IMPLAUSIBLE.

So then why does it bother me so much? It's definitely has something to do with the guilt because like the smoothest person I am with words he said I love you and I proceeded to stare at him like he was a zebra and stutter incoherent words. And that's how he left me standing there looking dumb on the porch as I watched his retreating figure.

I couldn't say it back, I couldn't do it. I just don't know how deeply my feeling go for him yet. Which is why I don't understand how he possibly can. How can he truly believe he loves he or maybe he knows he doesn't and it was a joke. Or maybe he was serious, I don't know. GOT DAMNIT he infuriating.

SNAP, I looked down and clutched in each hand is two halves of my once whole wooden spoon. I toss the broken spoon onto the counter and put my head into my hands sighing. I hear three sharp knocks to the door and i immediately groan, he's here. I slowly hop to the door on my good ankle not really wanting to open it.

I manage to open the door barely a crack before it's rudely pushed forcefully open all the way almost shoving me to the floor. I barely regain my balance by putting my weight on my bad ankle down. I wait for the searing pain but it never comes surprisingly. But my attention goes else where as a blonde head shuffles through the door way carrying tons of luggage. Of course their back, just great.

"Took you long enough to open the damn door" Valentine spits rudely while shuffling in and throwing the bags in the foyer.

"Well don't just stand there help your mother with the rest of the bags"

I huff and as I exit house I distantly hear him call me a lazy ass brat under his breath. Apparently he doesn't see the bright white cast on my ankle, what a dumbass. Since my ankle doesn't hurt I limp on it down the drive way instead of hopping. At the end of the driveway is Valentine's Boujee car and my mother with her head in the trunk rummaging through bags.

"Hi mom"

"Oh Clary darling, can you take in the rest of the bags I'm so tired"

"I don't think I can support that much weight on my ankle"

"And pray tell why you can't take the bags, oh my god what the hell have you done to your leg"

"I fell"

"Typical of you isn't it, your so damn clumsy, even as a kid" She snatches her bags out the trunk and stomps to the leaving me without so much of a hello.

I limp back into the house and close the door behind me. Their both in the kitchen drinking water as if they've done some intense labor.

"Why does it feel like Antarctica in here, what did you do" Valentine glares.

"The thermostat is broken"

"No it's not I set it myself before we left, what the hell did you do to it"

"I didn't do anything it's broken it's either off or set to super cold"

"Bullshit you broke it and now I have to fix it, just like I always have to fix everything you touch" he slams his water bottle on the table and stomps down the hall to "fix" the thermostat that I didn't break.

"Your back early"

"Unfortunately, the Caribbean was beautiful but there a hurricane was coming so we had to leave" she pouts.

"Oh, did you miss me" I joke.

"Oh course sweetly" she says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. I decide to go upstairs since I'm getting an unwelcoming feeling downstairs.

o~O~o

At night I lay in bed and think about what I missed most about them being gone. For starters they couldn't yell at me for everything. Also I could do whatever the hell I wanted. But what I'll miss the most is not having to hear them at night. But now it's back to what it used to be and I can hear the head board thumping against the wall, I can hear my mother screaming like a porn star, and I can hear Valentine grunting like a dying buffalo. It's almost like they want me to hear them. It never lasts long though and I finally get some sleep.

o~O~o

In the morning I get an email from the hospital telling me it's time for my check in. I have no way to get there but walking, unless I ask mom to take me. But, I doubt she's willing to even get out of bed so I don't bother asking. It's a long walk so I take my crutches and leave the house. It take me a half an hour to get there. I tell the desk lady what I'm here for and she tells me I'll be seeing Dr. Phin today because Dr. Dorothea is out. He comes in a few minutes. He's a tall man with black hair, a kind smile, and looks to be in his thirties.

"Hello how are you, I'm Dr Phin" he greets.

"I'm Clary, I'm here for my check in for my ankle"

"Alright, right this way"

He brings me to the MRI room and scans my ankle. Afterward he brings me to a room and puts up my scan on a computer. And strangely it looks like what I believe a very normal bone looks like.

"As you can see the bone has healed completely and fused together perfectly"

"Why didn't you come back early to get the cast off"

"Healed completely? That's not possible I broke my ankle a few days ago"

"More like a few weeks ago, this is a perfectly healed bone nice try with that joke, but I went to med school and unfortunately bones don't heal in a matter of days"

"No, no they don't" I whisper.

o~O~o

"Why the hell are we here Isabelle" Alec groaned.

"Patience is key big bro" Isabelle said trying to placate him.

"You said you knew something about Jace, and now where in a crappy mundane diner, I wanna go home" he huffed.

"Your such a baby just wait a minute"

"We've been here for an hour already"

"Oh there she is, I knew she'd come"

"Who"

"Clary, over here" Isabelle shouted and waved her arms frantically. Clary made her way over to the two siblings cautiously as Alec attempted to glare holes through the petite redhead. Alec sniffed the air, immediately recognizing the mysterious scent that'd been all over his alpha for weeks.

"Hey Izzy"

"Hey Clare, so this is my brother Alec, and Alec this is Clary, Jaces girlfriend"

"You look very alike"

"You look very small" Alec said bluntly.

"Oh, thanks I guess" Clary said and slid into the booth next to Isabelle.

"Your cast is off"

"Yeah I got it off today"

"What'd you break"

"My ankle"

"Weak bones"

"Well no I had a hard fall and like most bones it broke"

"So what brings you to the diner Clary"

"Lunch"

"Really, us too"

"Have you seen Jace today"

"No he stayed home he was in a bit of a mood"

"Oh, I think he's might be mad at me"

"Really, why"

"Well he kind of said something and I just didn't respond"

"Well I'm sure he'll get over it"

"Well actually he's pretty stubborn and probably won't get over it" Alec chimed in causally. Clary's face fell quickly and the air began to smell distinctly of mundane worry and anxiety.

"I'm sure all will be forgiven soon" Isabelle said trying to calm Clary down.

"I didn't mean to make him mad or anything"

"Well every time I see him he's practically steaming, you must not be doing a good job pissing him off"

"Really he's seemed pretty happy to me as of recently"

"Apparently you don't know him very well then"

"You know I've never met one of Jaces girlfriends before" Alec said with fake curiosity.

"Really why not"

"Jace usually doesn't bother with introducing us to them because they all come and go so quickly"

"Girlfriends huh, has Jace dated a lot of girls"

"Tons, I think Jace must has run out of girls in this little town by now, you must be new here am I right, cause if you are then it all makes sense" tears quickly fill Clary's eyes before she storms out of the diner.

"That was awful, why would you do that"

"She should know how Jace is, it's better for her to get out now before she gets attached, eventually he'll get bored like always"

"No I don't think he will, you haven't seen the way he is with her, and when he finds out what you've done he'll have your head".

"Well I guess we'll find out how much he actually cares"


End file.
